


Just Catch Me

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Songfic, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Lily Evans viu-se em seu último ano se apaixonando, aos poucos, por ele, James Potter. Dono de um incrível sorriso, olhos brilhantes e qualidades que até agora ela não havia notado. 
[Marotos | Lily/James | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Devidos direitos a J.K :)  
> # Plágios e essas coisas não são legais, ok?

_** ** _

 

[Just Catch Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFEHOKdtdqo)

_Antes que eu me apaixone rápido demais_

_Me beije rápido_

_Mas faça durar_

_Para que eu possa ver o quanto vai doer_

_Quando você disser adeus_

Pessoas entravam e saiam do Três Vassouras apressadas para saírem da neve e entrarem no calor aconchegante. O encontro fora perfeito. James não me levara a Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot, nem nada do tipo. Havíamos perambulado por Hogsmeade, comprado doces, nos divertido na Zonks, eu tinha renovado meu estoque de tinta e pergaminho e por último tomamos uma cerveja no pub. Ele abriu todas as portas para mim, puxou a cadeira e me cedeu seu casaco. Tudo perfeito. Mais que isso. Era fácil conversar com ele, sobre qualquer assunto. As aulas, os professores, Quadribol, mundo bruxo, mundo trouxa, sapos de chocolate, nossos amigos, livros, músicas, histórias de infância. Qualquer coisa era assunto para conversa e risos. Muitos risos. Duvidava que alguma vez havia rido mais do que nesse dia. Não parecia real.

Essa era eu, Lily Evans e ele, James Potter. Não devia ser real, mas era. Não sei onde estava com minha cabeça quando aceitei o convite depois de anos de recusa, simplesmente lá estávamos nós arrumando a sala depois de uma reunião de monitores em um silêncio nem um pouco desconfortável, quando ele comentou que com toda aquela neve uma cerveja amanteigada cairia muito bem, e então de alguma forma, a conversa virou um convite (que a muito não acontecia) e a resposta um sim (que nunca acontecera).

Não sei bem porque aceitei. Só pareceu... Certo. Eu não era mais uma garotinha de primeiro ano que James puxava os cabelos para fazer pirraça. James também não era aquele cara arrogante que azarava a todos por diversão. Ele havia mudado e eu via isso. Mais responsável, mais sério, mais preocupado, mais pensativo, mais centrado. Continuava com aquela áurea brincalhona e travessa, mas ele com toda certeza havia mudado. E eu gostava disso.

Nesse último ano que eu começara a reparar o que todos já me diziam há algum tempo. James era um cara legal. Por trás do popular, pegador e arrogante tinha um amigo generoso e leal. Um amigo sempre procurando uma forma de te fazer sentir melhor, capaz de tudo pelos que amava. Mais que isso, James era um bom homem. Um bom homem quando lia o Profeta Diário preocupado com a guerra. Um bom homem quando defendia qualquer um de uma injustiça. Um bom homem quando falava sobre os problemas do mundo com os olhos ardendo, como se tivesse vontade de pegar sua varinha e sair mundo a fora acabando com os problemas ele mesmo.

Não havia mais como correr, eu não tinha mais nenhum argumento. James Potter mudara, e mudara para melhor. No fundo, ele sempre fora assim. E agora eu via.   
Por isso, que ali, do lado de fora do Três Vassouras, não pareceu errado quando ele se aproximou e colou nossos lábios em um beijo. Um beijo doce, calmo e profundo. Naquele momento, com meu estomago revirando, e meu coração batendo tão alto junto ao dele, eu só conseguia pensar no quanto era bom e no quanto eu sofreria quando acabasse. Eu estava apaixonada, fora rápido demais, mas eu estava totalmente apaixonada por James Potter.

_Mantenha suave_

_Mantenha tranquilo_

_Deixe o futuro passar_

_E não me solte_

_Mas esta noite eu poderia me apaixonar muito rápido_

_Sob este bonito luar_

— Está esfriando não é mesmo? — perguntou James sentado na poltrona ao meu lado. Já era tarde, passava das onze, mas os relatórios de monitoria precisavam ser entregues na manhã seguinte e nós estávamos ali, em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal, terminado.

— Sim, com certeza vai ser um Natal com muita neve. — comentei levantando a cabeça e concedendo um sorriso. Esses eram frequentes. Sorrisos furtivos que saiam sem que eu precisasse pensar. O sorriso que recebi em troca era maior e mais brilhante. Ultimamente apenas isso era preciso para me fazer sorrir, o sorriso de James. Todo aberto, como um dia de sol brilhante...

—... aqui para o natal? — a voz de James me despertou do transe. Isso estava cada vez mais comum, simplesmente havia algo no sorriso dele que me tirava do ar.

— Sim, eu vou. — pisquei algumas vezes e respondi, deduzi que ele perguntara se eu iria ficar. Abanei a cabeça para sair um pouco do transe, o que estava acontecendo comigo? — Minha irmã vai se casar em janeiro, então a casa está toda cheia de preparativos. — bufei. Petúnia não me queria por perto nesses dias tão felizes. Abafei esses pensamentos e continuei com um tom mais leve. — Além do mais, nunca passei o Natal aqui e é o meu último ano, não terei outra chance. E você?

— Meus pais estão muito ocupados com tudo que está acontecendo. — havia um tom preocupado em sua voz. — Acham mais seguro que eu fique aqui esse ano.

— Não se preocupe, James. Eles vão ficar bem. — estendi a mão e afaguei a sua. Um ato espontâneo de carinho e afeto. Sua mão era quente e macia sob a minha.  
Ele arregalou os olhos e eu retirei minha mão depressa. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

James sorriu e colocou suas mãos sobre a minha.   
— Obrigada, Lily.

Ali, ao pé da lareira, com a lua brilhando lá fora, e as estrelas ali nos olhos cor de avelã à minha frente... Era tão fácil me apaixonar...

_Mas você é tão hipnotizante_

_Você me faz rir enquanto eu canto_

_Você me faz sorrir enquanto durmo_

—... e então ele saiu correndo e nós não sabíamos mais o que fazer, até que Aluado lembrou o contra feitiço.

James ria com vontade enquanto contava a história, os olhos brilhando. Eu ria junto. Estávamos no final da ronda já, chegando ao Salão Comunal.

Depois de algum tempo não eram mais preciso palavras, nós nos entendíamos com olhares e sorrisos. Era bom, agradável e reconfortante. O silêncio com James não era incômodo, pelo contrário.

— Boa noite, Evans. — disse ele ao se despedir, pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo.

— Pode me chamar de Lily, James. — disse suavemente, olhando para outro lugar. Nossas mãos ainda juntas.

— Tudo bem. Boa noite, Lily. — ao voltar meu olhar para ele, seus olhos e sorriso brilhavam, tornando impossível não sorrir de volta. Com ele era assim, ultimamente eu andava sempre sorrindo.

— Boa noite, James.

Naquela noite fui dormir, mais uma noite, sorrindo.

_E eu posso ver isso se desdobrando_

_Seu amor é onde eu estou caindo_

_Mas por favor, não me segure_

Eu estava sentada em minha cama de dossel, vendo a chuva fraca caindo pelo lado de fora e pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Eu era Lily Evans e eu devia ter controle sobre mim. Sobre o que eu sentia... Mas não, eu sempre fora uma boba levada pelas emoções.

A vida andava uma confusão de uns tempos pra cá. Em casa. Com os amigos. Em Hogwarts. Em todo o mundo mágico... E em meio a todo esse caos ele aparecia. James Potter.

Ele foi se destacando aos poucos... E de repente, ele está ali. Ao meu lado.

Eu o via em todo o lugar, agora realmente o via. Não me incomodava mais se sentássemos perto, até gostava. Preferia as rondas quando eram com ele e suas piadas. Gostava de vê-lo no salão comunal antes de dormir e de receber um boa noite. As manhãs pareciam melhores com seu bom dia, e até as refeições haviam se tornado mais prazerosas com ele.

Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro com um resmungo. Eu podia adivinhar muito bem o caminho dessa história...

Isso não podia acontecer.

_Vê este coração?_

_Não vai se acalmar_

_Como uma criança correndo_

_Com medo de um palhaço_

O mundo desabava em Hogwarts, a chuva açoitava o castelo e os corredores estavam todos de alguma forma molhados. Eu tinha deixado à casa de Hagrid a pouco, apesar das recomendações de esperar a chuva passar. O guarda-chuva de pouco adiantara, estava molhada da cabeça aos pés. Estava correndo em direção à entrada do castelo quando derrapei e fui em direção ao chão. Esperei pela queda de olhos fechados, mas por alguns instantes ela não veio. James, com vestes de Quadribol (devia estar no treino provavelmente), me segurou antes que eu caísse, mas derrapou ele mesmo logo em seguida, levando nós dois ao chão.

Tudo era água, lama, roupas molhas, músculos, membros e corações.

Podia sentir as batidas acelerados do meu coração e do de James. Não havia diferença. Eles estavam unidos em um só batimento.

Nossos corpos totalmente juntos, se tocando em todos os lugares, não havia espaço nem para um fio de cabelo.

Podia sentir sua respiração próxima a meu rosto e seu hálito com cheiro de menta. Aquilo era mais próximo do que eu podia sequer imaginar. Mais do que podia aguentar.

As batidas eram dolorosas, meu coração não ia se acalmar tão cedo.

O mínimo toque de sua mão em meu pescoço irradiou inúmeras e incontáveis sensações pelo meu corpo. Boas sensações. Sensações novas.

Me levantei e como a boa covarde que sou, fugi, deixando-o no chão. Era demais para que eu aguentasse.

 

_Eu tenho medo do que você vai fazer_  
Meu estômago grita  
Só de olhar para você

Era uma tarde de sábado e apesar do clima agradável lá fora e muitos usavam o dia para adiantar os deveres ou algo assim. James estava sentado na batente de uma janela, debruçado sobre um pergaminho, todo concentrado. Há uma meia hora eu havia desistido do meu dever de Transfiguração para olhá-lo. Ultimamente isso tinha se tornado um hábito. Durante as refeições, as aulas, as reuniões da monitoria... Simplesmente olhá-lo.

Tinha percebido muito dele assim. Ele franzia a testa quando estava curioso. Ficava de boca aberta quando se concentrava. Seu rosto endurecia quando se irritava. Com frequência ele tirava os óculos e esfregava os olhos. Coçava a testa, acima da sobrancelha quando estava impaciente e o nariz quando estava entediado. Passava a mão direita no rosto como se estivesse limpando alguma coisa quando estava com sono. E quando estava animado, não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Nem dos olhos. James Potter sorria com os olhos também. Sorria com os olhos, a boca, o rosto, os braços, todo o seu ser.

De repente seus olhos se viraram e encontraram com os meus. Sua testa se franziu por alguns instantes, sua boca se fechou e seus lábios se abriram em um lindo sorriso.

Meu estomago deu um aperto nada gentil e se revirou. Centenas de borboletas batiam as asas dentro dele.

Desviei o olhar toda vermelha. Droga, Potter. O que você esta fazendo comigo?

_Vá para longe_  
Para que eu consiga respirar  
Mesmo que você esteja longe de me sufocar  
Eu não posso criar muitas esperanças  
Porque todo olá termina com um adeus

 

— Olá, Evans. — cumprimentou James entrando na cabine dos monitores, onde logo estaríamos começando uma reunião. Ele estava diferente. Algo no olhar, no modo como andava. Bom, mais uma das mudanças pra lista que eu tinha agora. E ela estava ficando grande. — Boas férias?

— Olá, Potter. — decidi que seria amigável, pelo bem da monitoria e porque não estava nos meus planos brigar durante o último ano de Hogwarts, ao que parece ele estava se esforçando também. Um minuto se passara sem nenhuma gracinha... — Razoáveis, e as suas?

— Pode-se dizer o mesmo. — ele sorriu. Então começamos a tratar dos assuntos da monitoria.

Lá pela metade da viagem, todos os monitores das casas haviam ido embora e apenas nós dois tínhamos continuado. Era... agradável. Conseguira desenvolver todo tipo de assunto com ele até ali e sem gracinhas da parte dele.

As pessoas ficavam me dizendo que ele estava mudado, e pra muitos nem foi surpresa ele ser escolhido monitor chefe. Pra mim essas características eram novidade ainda, mas estranhamente me faziam querer conhecer mais...

— Ok, acho que está tudo resolvido. Tenho que ir, até mais Potter. — sai correndo da cabine sem dar muito tempo de resposta, deixando um garoto confuso lá dentro.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Esse era James Potter, o popular, arrogante, egocêntrico, estúpido e idiota... Não havia nada que conhecer ali.

_Então agora você vê_

_Por que eu estou assustada_

_Eu não posso abrir meu coração sem cuidado_

_Mas aqui vou eu_

_É o que eu sinto_

_E pela primeira vez na minha vida sei que é real_

 

James separou nossos lábios devagar, com doçura, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Os olhos dele brilhavam como nunca e seu sorriso era doce e apaixonado. Ele segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos mantendo meu olhar no seu.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você, James. — parecia óbvio, a cada olhar, a cada sorriso, parecia que todo o meu ser gritava isso. — Eu estou apaixonada por você e não tenho mais como esconder isso. Todo o meu coração é seu. Todo o meu ser. E nunca vai deixar de ser assim. — seus olhos brilhavam mais a cada palavra, enquanto os meus começavam a se encher de lágrimas. — Percebe por que eu tinha tanto medo de amar? Ainda mais você? Eu não posso voltar atrás. Eu sei. Eu simplesmente... Amo você.

_Se isso é amor, por favor não me machuque_  
Estou desistindo  
Então apenas me conquiste

— Você não vai precisar voltar atrás... Eu te amo, Lily Evans. Eu sempre amei.

**Author's Note:**

> Simplesmente deu uma vontade de escrever, ouvindo Catch Me, e apesar de eu esperar outra coisa, a fic ficou assim :) Ela é meio que contada de trás pra frente. Dedicada a linda Nat que betou a fic e que ama o casal tanto quanto eu *-*  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
